


相会1943

by IMTSITNSky



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMTSITNSky/pseuds/IMTSITNSky
Summary: AU。打手盾×酒吧驻唱冬





	相会1943

那天晚上下了会儿雨，没多久就停了，只打湿了地皮，潮湿而清冽的空气弥漫街道，霓虹闪烁。  
巴基背着吉他，在街边点了支烟。他稍长的头发之前被打湿了些许，有几缕黏在一起，落在眼前，他叼着烟，随意地把这几缕头发撩在脑后。  
夜色渐深，街对面酒吧的铁艺牌子上一层水光，1943几个数字映着光怪陆离的霓虹，显出几分扭曲。陆陆续续地有人走进去。  
巴基立在原地，想抽完那支烟。等烟快要燃到尽头的时候，巴基手一扬，把烟蒂扔了出去。小小的橘色光点在空中划过，正巧落入一个手掌大小的水坑，“嗤”地一声，就灭了。巴基背着吉他，向酒吧走去。  
酒吧里的装修风格仿的二战时期，墙上还贴着美国队长卖国债的海报，灯光半暗，音乐和缓，人们三五成群，各自聊着，吧台前有人等待，山姆正忙着倒酒。娜塔莎看见巴基来，走了过去。  
她拍拍巴基的肩，皮夹克上有水，她又仔细看了看巴基的头发，是有些湿。“外面下雨了？”她问。  
“嗯，下了会儿，已经停了。”巴基把吉他袋拿下来，打开，摸了摸吉他，一点没湿。吉他上端的弦钮五个是黑色的，只有左侧一个闪着银光，那是几年前巴基不小心把弦钮磕掉一个，再去配便没有原来那款的了。  
巴基试试音，拧几下弦钮，把音调准。  
这时娜塔莎放的曲子尽了，巴基拎着吉他走上角落里的一个小台子。  
他坐在高脚凳上，调整好话筒，开始唱一首《Something》。轻巧美妙的音符从他指尖泻出来，浮在含着酒香的空气里。  
巴基看着台下的人，有人来寻欢作乐，有人来借酒浇愁，也有人就为感受一下老时光。  
歌唱了一首又一首，巴基的视线和一个男人的对上，巴基笑一下，那人立刻低下头去，好像是不好意思，只留下一个灿金色的头顶给巴基看。巴基意外地勾起了嘴角。  
他唱完这首，说：“接下来是最后一首，唱首大家都熟悉的。”  
他的指尖流畅地在琴弦上舞动，俏皮的音乐流动出来。  
“臭臭猫，  
臭臭猫，  
他们用什么来喂你啊？  
臭臭猫，  
臭臭猫，  
那不是你的错……”  
他随意唱着，底下人都笑起来，有跟着唱的，也有起哄的。唱完了，掌声响起，不久也就止息了。  
巴基走下去，把吉他装好，背起来，在山姆那要了两杯威士忌，走到了那个害羞的男人面前。  
那个金发男人一直看着他，直到巴基走到他面前，他才又转开眼神。但是巴基看见他脸红了。  
巴基把酒杯放在小木桌上：“嘿，靓仔。”  
那个人转过眼来看他，蓝眼睛里有种巴基很久没见过的纯粹的神色：“嗨……”  
巴基捋下头发：“我能坐这吗？”  
“当然……”  
巴基这才坐下来，他把吉他也安顿好：“我叫巴基。”  
“史蒂夫。”  
巴基把一杯酒推到他面前，抬眼看他：“你相信前世吗，史蒂夫？”  
“啊？”史蒂夫不解地看着他。  
巴基耸耸肩：“我就挺信的。我觉得我前世见过你，就在这里。”他朝他举起酒杯。  
史蒂夫也举起酒杯，和他碰一下，“叮”地轻响，他的心脏在震颤。  
巴基的嘴唇因为酒液湿润，他伸出舌头，用舌尖在唇上舔，他注意到史蒂夫凝滞在他身上的目光，冲他笑，眉眼弯起来，何其天真，却又邪又魅。  
史蒂夫瞬间感觉全身的血液都在上涌，他的耳膜嗡嗡地响，酒吧里嘈杂的声音便都听不见了。  
巴基又凑近几分，借着三分酒意，恣无忌惮地打量史蒂夫，从头扫到脚，目光再摇上来，绿眼睛里的欲望不躲不藏，翻涌得恰到好处，眉眼间多少风流，轻轻挑眉，就足够勾魂摄魄。  
巴基偏下头，扬扬下巴：“你是不是还是处男？”  
“啊？”史蒂夫惊得险些打翻手里的酒杯。  
“我说——”巴基又凑近一些，眼神转几个弯，落点从那双蓝眼睛移到史蒂夫的双腿之间又移回去，“你是不是还是处男……”最后几个字消融在唇齿间。  
史蒂夫惊讶地望着他，手臂一动，碰翻了酒杯，他不太敢相信这个人在吻他。巴基揪住他的衣领，不断加深这个吻，侵略性十足。酒水淌过桌面，滴滴答答地流下来，洇湿了史蒂夫的裤子。  
远处的娜塔莎好笑地摇摇头，对山姆说：“难怪他今天这么早收工。”  
山姆把杯子摆整齐，头也不抬：“扣他钱。”  
  
出了酒吧，隔几个店铺就是一家旅馆。街道上雨水的味道未消。  
他们办好手续，逃离了他人的视线后就开始接吻，从窄小的、染发着潮木头味的楼梯间，到用劣质熏香熏得呛鼻的小房间。疯狂得好像明天就是世界末日。  
短暂的分离，他们开始飞快地脱衣服，除了巴基的吉他被轻放，两人身上的任何衣物都被毫不在意地甩了出去。  
小房间内并不十分明亮的灯光下，他们互相看着对方的身体，他们有着同样令人羡慕的肌肉，巴基的手章拍上史蒂夫的胸肌，叹道：“上帝啊，你是怎么练到这种程度的……”  
他的指尖因为常年弹吉他而长着茧子，划过史蒂夫的肌体，像一道火箭，所到之处，皆成燎原之势。  
史蒂夫身体里的欲望在这时达到顶峰，他扬起风帆，要去深海探寻。  
巴基注意到了，但就在他打算采取行动时，史蒂夫的身体压制住他的。巴基诧异，他还没有反应过来，已经被史蒂夫的力量带着一路后退，直到腿部撞上床沿，他重心不稳，上半身仰倒在床上，灯盏在他脸部正上方，晃着他的眼睛。巴基条件反射地闭上眼，感到一片阴影覆上来。他睁开眼，正对上史蒂夫的眼睛。  
史蒂夫的手扣住他的，巴基发现他可真有劲，肌肉实打实，一点不是漂亮的空架子。  
史蒂夫的表情因为逆着光看不太清，巴基只感觉到他粗重的呼吸打在他的脸和脖子上。  
史蒂夫的手开始下移，他听上去依然有几分羞涩：“我真不敢相信，我在和你做，巴基……”他亲吻巴基的脖子。  
这一切和巴基预想的不太一样，但是他不是很介意，上面有上面的乐趣，下面有下面的乐趣，更何况小史蒂夫并不小。  
巴基的手指在史蒂夫线条完美的背部轻敲，他好像要故意激怒史蒂夫似的问：“告诉我，你是处男吗？”  
史蒂夫停下那些温存的亲吻，他望向巴基。这个男人的绿眼睛如同两口魔潭，看似平静，中间漩涡暗涌，一不小心就被吸进去，深不见底。  
史蒂夫抬起巴基的腿，对着他笑：“我恐怕你要自己去验证了。”  
  
凌晨三点，房间里充斥着汗味，烟味和精液的味道，混杂在一起，就成了颓靡。窗户开了一条缝，夜风灌进来，窗帘上下翻飞。巴基叼着烟，披着外套，光着脚跑过地板，从吉他袋里翻出铅笔和白纸，半蹲在地上，就着凳子飞快地写一小段乐谱。  
史蒂夫在身后问：“你写什么呢？”  
巴基把烟放一旁燃着，对史蒂夫一概不理，他有些凶地“嘘”了一声，房间里便没有人说话的声音了，只有笔尖在纸面上蹭过的“沙沙”声。  
大约过了五分钟，巴基写完了。史蒂夫把窗户关好。  
史蒂夫眨眨眼，现在可以说话了吗？  
巴基点头：“说吧。”  
史蒂夫看看他手中的乐谱，又看看凳子上的吉他：“介意弹给我听吗？”  
巴基身子一转：“现在？”  
史蒂夫不置可否。  
巴基的手搭在眼睛上笑：“希望我们不会被赶出去。”  
那只是非常简单的一段旋律，史蒂夫望着他认真弹吉他的样子，心里处处都柔缓下来。  
这时从脚下传来捅天花板的声音，巴基立刻停了，他和史蒂夫四目相对，大笑起来。  
突然史蒂夫想起巴基有铅笔和纸，他的眼睛划过一个好看的弧度：“我可以借下你的笔和纸吗？”  
十几分钟后，巴基看到了一个被铅笔勾勒出来的自己，低着头弹吉他，格外传神。  
“哇哦，”他感叹，“你可真厉害。”  
史蒂夫笑一下：“还好。”  
巴基问：“你是个画家？”  
史蒂夫的笑意敛起：“不是。”  
“那你想当个画家吗？”  
史蒂夫没有回答。  
巴基的目光从画上移开，看他一眼，又回到画上：“反正我就想这样流浪下去，带着我的小情人，来去自由。”  
史蒂夫知道他的小情人是指他的吉他。他静默片刻后问：“你左臂上的疤怎么来的？”  
巴基的左臂上有一道伤疤，不太明显，细看却也狰狞。  
巴基把画放在乐谱上面：“好了，睡觉吧。”他躺在床上，却睡不着，他想史蒂夫，这个人眼神那么干净，又能画这么好看的画，恐怕是哪里的富贵小少爷出来体验人生的，和他根本不是一路人。  
巴基决定明天悄无声息地离开，他们还是要走各自的路。  
  
巴基第二天醒来的时候身边已经没人了。史蒂夫比他更早地离开了。巴基坐起来，在清冷的晨晖中下床找了支烟，站在窗边点燃抽了。  
这时他看见史蒂夫，隔着四层楼和一条街的距离，他看到史蒂夫的背影，他原本在行走，却突然停下，巴基深深吸一口烟，看到史蒂夫转过身，缓缓抬起头向这里望来。  
巴基心里一跳，他慌忙侧过身，躲在窗帘后面，一缕烟从他口中慢慢吐出来。  
这支烟抽完，巴基又探过身去看，街道上一个人都没有，只有几只流浪猫跳上跳下地在垃圾桶处翻找。  
  
史蒂夫是有些难过的。他确实非常喜欢巴基，但巴基距离他太远了，所以早断早好。  
他在天刚微亮，巴基还未醒时离开。走廊里安安静静，史蒂夫关上房门，脱力一样靠在墙上，揉搓着脸。过了几分钟，他又冒着风险回到了房间。  
清晨的街道人非常少，这个街区的清洁工人还未到来，有几只流浪猫越过围墙，跳到垃圾桶上。  
史蒂夫的脚步越来越沉，终于，他停下来，好像被操控的提线木偶一样，被一股神秘的力量拉扯着转过身，抬起眼，久久凝视着他只待了一晚的旅馆房间的窗户。  
其实隔着这么远，他只能辨认出哪扇窗户才是对的。他模糊地看见窗帘静悄悄地垂着。他望了片刻，终于再次离开了。  
  
那天早晨，巴基要离开时，发现自己写的那段乐谱不见了，只有那张画还在原地，他随手翻到背面，看见那段乐谱，和画上的签名是一个笔迹。  
巴基把画小心地放进吉他袋前面的口袋里，没有一点折痕。  
后来他歇了好几天。不知道娜塔莎得罪了谁，这几天天天有人来闹事。1943那块牌子被喷上了油漆，酒吧的窗户被砸得稀烂，墙壁上都是污言恶语。酒吧里面也是惨不忍睹，所有的酒都被砸了，吧台被毁，桌椅也大都七零八碎。  
娜塔莎穿着一条红裙子，坐在一张完好的椅子上，面无表情地抽烟。  
巴基和山姆都不敢过去和她说话。  
  
史蒂夫一直和贾维斯保持着联系，他的活儿几乎都是贾维斯介绍的。他第一次找史蒂夫的时候，史蒂夫刚从大学辍学，他在大学拿过一个格斗冠军，贾维斯就是看上他这一点，功夫利落。  
那时他拍着史蒂夫的肩膀，说话很真诚：“先生的家业大，难免有顾不过来的时候，你们就负责教训教训那些不长眼的人就行，别怕事，史塔克先生手下的人还没几个人敢动。”  
史蒂夫神色有几分犹豫，贾维斯观察到了：“也别有什么思想负担，让你们动手的都是些流氓无赖，钻法律空子的人。”他又说：“你要是不想干，也没关系，我看你是个心实的，再有活我替你想着。只是，人总得活下去，你说是不是？”  
贾维斯说对了，人总得活下去。史蒂夫就这么入了这行，他接的活儿大部分还是干净活儿，有几次他觉得别扭，推了，贾维斯也没说他，下回接着找他。  
这次接到贾维斯电话时，史蒂夫正好快没钱了。  
贾维斯说：“最近有个去酒吧镇场子的活儿，你去吗？”  
“去，”史蒂夫用肩头和耳部夹住电话，腾出手来记地址，“哪啊？”  
“玫瑰路615号，1943。”  
正在写字的笔尖停住，一个黑点在纸上渐渐扩大。他下意识地看向墙上挂着的那个相框里的纸，一段乐谱斜着写在上面。几秒的安静后，史蒂夫用手拿起电话淡淡地说：“知道了。”  
  
巴基背着吉他，立在1943街对面，抽着烟，望着牌子上方的晚霞，瑰丽而温柔。  
这天是1943重新开业的第一天，保不准还有人来闹事。巴基认真地思考，如果打起来，吉他怎么办。  
没想到真打起来了，先是酒吧里面传来一阵摔倒桌椅杯碟的声音，然后几个人扭打出来，一个人被拎着领子，扔在大街上，仍有几个人围着他打。  
被打的那个巴基认识，前一阵来闹事的人之一，打人的三个巴基也认识两个，挺有名的打手克林特，和史蒂夫。  
他看着史蒂夫，史蒂夫几乎是没有表情的。  
烟燃到头，烫了巴基的手，他才回过神来，急忙扔掉了烟蒂，用脚尖碾灭。  
那边娜塔莎也出来了，旁边站的人是贾维斯。  
巴基突然就笑起来，他又点一支烟，望着渐渐变成深蓝的天际，想，难为史蒂夫那么干净的眼神了，干这一行竟没有上皮相，眼睛里一点暴戾之气都没有。巴基又笑自己，那会儿怎么想的，就这还富贵人家的公子哥？  
街上的人慢慢围在酒吧前，巴基什么也看不到了。娜塔莎和贾维斯说句话，贾维斯就让他们停下了。  
他们张罗着让人群散开，巴基走过去。  
史蒂夫望着躺在地下的人，甩甩拳头，欺负女人的人，不是什么好人。  
他外套还在酒吧里，他得回去找，这时他看见一个人立在几步开外，他一下就动不了了。  
史蒂夫的脸红得厉害，他不知道是为什么，但他怎么也不能移开视线，那双越来越近的绿眼睛，漩涡一样吸住人，勾魂摄魄。  
巴基想，他们之间的路也没差多远。  
1943的霓虹灯突然亮了，迷幻的光正照在两人脸上。  
巴基脸上彩光与阴影交错，一缕烟幽幽地从他嘴里吐出来，他斜勾嘴角，眉眼轻弯：“嘿，小靓仔。”  
  
全文完


End file.
